The 300 and 500 MHz NMR spectrometers will be used for 1H, 13C, and multinuclear research investigations in the following areas of chemistry: 1. Enzyme mechanisms 2. Protein confirmation 3. Bioinorganic chemistry 4. Synthesis of polypeptides and proteins 5. Synthetic methods and molecular design of catalysts. The spectrometers will be used primarily for 2D NMR and multinuclear NMR spectroscopy.